


Little nephew

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Series: All shades of Green [9]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: But I hope you enjoy, Cause I am filled with depression, It's alright but it's not amazing, it's filled with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Harry talks about the event that changes his life forever
Series: All shades of Green [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732765
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Little nephew

It was early in the morning, Harry was just sitting in his armchair, thinking again. He always thinks when he's alone, it was hard not to. He wasn't really thinking of anything that had happened recently but he was actually thinking about what may happen today, he was scared of what may happen today. Anything could happen, any teacher could appear, one of them may even die. Obviously he didn't want that, he wanted them all to be safe. So here he was, dreading the day to come. 

"Up early again, huh?" 

Harry flinched, the sound of Robin's voice startling him. Robin had managed to sneak down the stairs unnoticed, giving him the perfect opportunity to scare Harry.

"What the fuck Robin!" Harry said, slightly pissed off.

"Sorry but I had too!" he laughed, walking over to his own chair and sitting down," anyways, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important, just been spacing out really," Harry said.

They didn't say anything else for a while, Harry was glad. He never liked Robin's questions, they were always intrusive. He appreciated the duck's concern but there wasn't anything he needed to be concerned about. Harry was fine, he knew he was fine.

"So have you spoken to your family at all?"

"No, I've tried but the line always cuts off before they pick up, what about you?" he asked.

"Even if it did, they wouldn't want to talk to me. You know how they felt about me joining the show," Robin said. They hadn't been to happy about it.

"Yeah, that's true."

Robin was watching him carefully, Harry knew he wanted to ask him something personal. He waited for him to ask.

"What about your sister? You always talked about her when we were at uni."

Harry wasn't surprised that he had asked but it still hit hard. It hadn't been that long ago when it had happened, in fact Harry could remember every single word of that phone call.

"Oh, uh... she's dead..." he said, looking away from Robin.

"Oh Jesus, sorry," Robin said

"It's fine, it happened about a year ago," he still hadn't gotten over it, he just never said anything.

"What did happen?"

"There was a crash and... christ," he never talked about it.

"Well what about your nephew?"

Harry felt his heart miss a beat at the mention of his nephew. He regretted telling Robin almost everything about his family. He even told him about his older sister, Violet, who at the time was going to have a baby. Then Lewis, his nephew, was born and things changed. He was spending most of his time with Lewis, playing games with him, watching tv with him, just having fun. He loved him so much. Lewis inspired him to create his own tv show, to educate children like him. Then he turned five and things changed even more. Harry had to work, he didn't have time to play with him anymore. It broke his heart but he needed the money. Then things ended. He remembered the day where he got the call from his brother, the call that ruined his life forever. 

_"Harry, we need to talk."_

_"Sure, what about?"_

_"It's about Violet... and Lewis."_

He was never the same after that.

"Harry?"

He looked up at Robin, who looked even more worried than he had been before. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking again. Yeah, he was with her when it happened," he said.

"Harry, you're crying."

He hadn't realised. Harry quickly wiped the tears away then smiled even though he wasn't happy. 

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go wake Manny," Harry stood up and before Robin could even say anything, he was rushing up stairs.

He based Manny's character off of Lewis. In fact, Manny reminds him of Lewis. He was going to protect him and Robin. No matter what happened. He peeked into the room, sighing with relief when he saw that the boy was safe and asleep, they always had to be careful. He gently shook him awake.

"Hey Manny, it's time to wake up," he whispered gently.

"Is it?" Manny asked sleepily.

"Yeah, get dressed and then you can have some breakfast," he said.

Harry left the room, still terrified of the day ahead. He would never stop being scared.


End file.
